Long Gone
by Star2877
Summary: Lucy lived all her life with only one person to love and care for her. That person was her mother, Layla heartfilia. At the age of 6 her mother died and her father started to abuse her. She had no friends until she started high school. The one friend she had became more than just a friend. That is until he left her. Will someone be able to save her from her pain. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail or its characters hiro Mashima does.**

 **Lucy's pov**

"Don't jump." He yelled right as I was about to walk off the cliff.

"Why do you even care you left me."  
"You cheated on me."  
"You told me you didn't love me."  
"But guess what I loved you."  
"I loved you more than anything."  
"You were all I had."  
"My mother died and my father doesn't give a shit about me."  
"He abuses me and if he killed me at some point it wouldn't effect him at all."  
"I have no friends, none at all and to be more precise you were the only person at school that even tried to talk to me."  
"To be honest I would never even have talked to you if I wasn't dared to." My first tear fell after those words left his mouth.  
"No one cares about me."  
"I don't care about you because in my eyes you are just an ugly whore that's looking for attention." After he finished he looked me in the eyes and smiled.  
"So why did you say stop, I WANTED TO DIE!"  
"Then die already." He said smiling at me.  
"I WAS TRYING."

 **Sting's pov**

'I can't believe I felt pity for this girl.' I thought as I looked at her face.'  
"Then die already."  
"I WAS TRYING." She screamed.  
After that she got an angry expression on her face and started walking toward me. She stopped about a foot away from me.  
"Sting, I can't believe it took me this long to see how big of an asshole you are." Then she slapped me.

"You bitch!" I yelled as I punched her in the face.  
She fell on the ground due to the impact. When she landed I started kicking her in the stomach repeatedly.  
"Damn slut, rot in hell where you belong."  
"Hope I don't ever have to see your ugly ass face again." Then I walked away, not looking back.

 **Lucy's pov**

I lay on the ground feeling broken and bruised. All I can do is cry while my body bleeds out.  
'Why did God bring me to this place, why does everyone hate me, why can't I be loved.' So many questions were going through my mind.  
A few seconds later I hear noises coming from the bushes behind me.  
'Oh no, is he coming back.' I thought as I started crying harder.  
"OH MY GOSH ARE YOU OKAY!" A voice screamed. I could tell it wasn't him by the sound of there voice. My vision starts getting blurry as the footsteps got closer. The last thing I remember before I passed out was the color pink and the warmth that was wrapped around me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Natsu's pov**

I was walking through the forest to my secret spot like I do everyday, when I heard screaming.

I started sprinting toward wherever it was coming from. When I stopped running I was at a drop off. I looked around to see if anyone was here. When I looked down I saw something I hope to never see again. There was a blonde girl laying on the ground surrounded by a pool of her own blood.

"OH MY GOSH ARE YOU OKAY!"

Then I ran to her and picked her up in my arms. When picked her up I felt her body go limp. Without a second thought I stood up and ran as fast as I could to my house.

~time skip his house~

I kicked my door open not even thinking of how pissed my mom will be.

"MOM, WENDY I NEED YOUR HELP NOW, HURRY!"

Not even a minute later they both came running into the living room.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HER!" My mom screamed as she ran to me.

 **Grandeeney's pov:**

"Wendy run and get the gauze we need to stop the bleeding."

"On it." She said and sprinted toward the bathroom.

She came back with more than what i asked but that's okay.

I asked natsu to leave so we could treat her.

I started wrapping her stomach while Wendy wrapped her head.

'Most of her scars aren't even new.' 'Who is doing this to this poor girl.'

"NATSU!"

"Coming." He called back.

He then came running down the stair, almost falling.

"Take her up to your room please."

 **Natsu's pov**

I slowly picked her up and started walking up the stairs being careful not to drop her. When I got to my room I gently laid her down and pulled up a chair.

'I hope shes gonna be okay.' I thought as I laid my head down on the edge of the bed.

Me being me I slowly started drifting off to sleep with that girl not even once leaving my mind.

* _I'm sorry its short, but I didnt actually plan on writing today I did it because of a review I got. I hope you like it.* (:_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail hiro mashima does.**

 **Natsu's pov**

I was woken up to an agonized scream. I looked up to see that the girl was awake.

"MOM SHE'S AWAKE."

Seconds later my mom rushed in with some pills in her hand and some water.

"Here give her these, it well ease the pain." She instructed as she walked out of my room.

"I'm sorry but do you think you could sit up for a moment."

When she did as asked I handed her the medicine. She immediately took it.

"I know your in a lot of pain and I'm sorry but if you don't mind me asking I was wanting to know how this happened to you." She looked surprised at my sudden question but still nodded.

"My ex" she said.

'Her ex did this.'

I looked at her face closely, she looked like she was gonna cry.

I don't know why but I felt the sudden need to comfort her, and that's exactly what I did. I sat on the Ibed and pulled the blonde into my arms. I felt her stiffen, but she soon relaxed. She her wrap her arms around me and then I felt my shirt starting to get wet.

 **Lucy's pov**

'Why is he trying to comfort me, and why does he make me feel safe.' 'Does he actually care or is he playing me a fool.' Suddenly my emotions take over and I start crying. His grip tightened and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Why did he do this?" He asked.

"Well to start with are relationship was all just a dare."

"Truthfully he despised me but I didn't know that."

"I fell in love with him and thought he did with me, well until I caught him locking lips with someone."

"That made me depressed and that cliff I was at, well my original plan was to jump off it."

"Then he came."

"I don't know why he came but he did and he asked me to stop."

"I did and then I yelled at him."

"I slapped him and he hit me, i fell on the ground and he beat me and left me for d-de-dead." I choked out a sob.

"Don't worry everything will be okay." He said in a calm voice.

"Thank you."

"For?" He questioned.

"Helping me, comforting me, a complete stranger." I said pulling away.

"It's nothing I couldn't let a beautiful young lady like yourself bleed to death on a cliff now could I." He said smiling at me.

"Well this young lady has nothing to live for."

"My mom died a while back, my dad doesn't love me, he beats me, cuts me, and burns me and there is nothing I could do."

"And I have know one no friends or family. "

 **Natsu's pov**

'How could this girl have no friends.' 'She's beautiful, she's nice.' My thoughts ended.

"I know how it feels to lose someone you love."

"I lost lost my dad when I was 9."

"I swear I have never cried so much in my entire life but know this it does get better."

"You may not have any parents that love you or friends to care for you but you have me now and I promise I will never leave you."

"I'm a stranger to you, you don't even know my name." "So why do you care so much." She asked.

"You remind me of someone I lost a while back, someone I couldn't protect." "I feel like if i can protect you then she'll forgive me."

"Who ever she is i believe she may have already forgiven you." She said and smiled at me.

'I love her smile it's beautiful.'

"My names Lucy." She said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Nice to meet ya Lucy I'm Natsu."

"Like Summer." She asked

"Yep."

 **Lucy's pov~last time in this chapter**

I looked at his face.

'This is the first time I've actually looked at him now that I think about it.' 'He has pink hair.' I mentality laughed. 'Its cute.'

"I like your hair it's cute."

"My hair is not cute." He pouted.

"Well i think it is." I said smiling at him.

"Natsu dear I'm taking Wendy to Chelia's, make sure that girl gets plenty of rest and you need to as well your starting school tomorrow and I don't want you falling asleep on the first day." I turned my head toward the voice to see a beautiful blue haired woman standing by the door.

"Okay mom, tell Wendy I said have fun." He said smiling.

"I will bye." She said walking out the door.

"Damn, where am I suppose to sleep now Wendy's bed is to small and I can't sleep on the couch" He muttered.

"Wait is this your room?"

"Yeah." He answered.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, um do you think I could sleep in here with you tonight." He asked scratching the back of his head.

"Well it is your room." I said moving over to make room.

"Thank you." He said.

I smiled at him and laid down with by back facing him.

I laid there for a little while thinking about what happened today and about the strange boy laying beside me when I suddenly felt two arms wrap around my waist. My face reddened as I felt my back against his chest. I heard quiet snores.

'I guess he's asleep.' I turn around in is arms so I'm facing him and wrap my arms around him burying my face in his chest.

"Good night Natsu." I whisper not expecting an answer.

"Night Lucy." He said pulling me closer.

My eyes widen.

'He's awake.' 'Shit.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Lucy's pov**

I woke up to see an empty spot beside me.

'I guess he already left.' I sighed.

I got up and went to the bathroom to see a note taped to the mirror.

 _From Natsu,_

 _I'm sorry I didn't wake you up, you looked tired and I thought I'd let you sleep. I hope your feeling better. My mom left you some pain meds on the sink if your in any pain. Oh and she said you can stay as long as you want. Well I have to go or I'll be late. See ya when schools over._

"Oh shit, I need to leave now." "Dad's gonna be pissed."

I walked out of the bathroom and looked around his room for a piece of paper and something to write with. When I found what I needed I wrote him a short note saying I had to go home. I then looked around his room for my phone. I found it on the small night stand beside his bed. The screen was cracked.

'I'm surprised It's not shattered.' I thought as I picked up my phone and ran out of his house.

I looked around to realize he lived right across from Mongolia park.

'I know how to get home from here.' I thought as I started to run again.

~time skip Lucy's house~

'The cars not here, thank God.' 'That means he's not here.'

As I enter the house the overwhelming smell of alcohol and booze takes over my senses. I see beer bottles and broken glass everywhere. By the time I was in my room my vision was getting blurry and I could barely stand. I locked my door and slowly made my way to my bed. When I got there I fell on my bed and everything went black.

 **~few hours later~** _(pretend that was the SpongeBob narrator.)_

I woke up to feel an excruciating amount of pain on my chest. I moved my hand to my chest and pulled it back to see blood. I stood up and walked to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror to see my wraps covered in blood. I unwrapped the bandage and cleaned the cuts and bruises along my torso. I unwrapped the bandages around my head as well and then took a short shower cleaning the filth I had obtained over the week. When I got out I rewrapped my torso with clean bandages.

When I turn around I see my small backpack hanging there on the back of the door.

'I've been out too long if I keep missing days I'm gonna fail' The thought made me sigh.

I walked back into my room and set my alarm for school.

'I wonder if he's going to my school.'

"No that's stupid." I said as I shook the thought out of my head. 'There's no way he's going there.' I thought as I laid down awaiting another day of hell.


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm going to use Lissana as one of the bullies in my story. I'm sorry if this bothers anyone. Personally I think shes a great character I just need someone to use. If you want me to change it just let me know who you want me to use and I will. Also I may not be able to update every day. I may be able to like twice a week at the most. If I don't update for a while either I forgot to or I just didn't have time. I'll try to update when ever I can though and to the people that asked me to continue thanks for the support and for liking my story. (:_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail hiro mashima does.**

 **Lucy's pov:**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off. I got out of bed and walked to my closet.

'I need something that will cover all my cuts and scars.' 'Oh I got it I'll wear my sweat pants and my hoodie.'

'That should cover it all and if not I'll cover the rest with make up.'

After I got dressed I walked to the bathroom to put my make up on.'

Right when I opened my foundation I noticed it was empty.

"Damn."

'Well its not like anyone will notice.' 'No one ever talks to me or even looks at me for that matter.' Realizing I was ready I grabbed my phone and my bag and headed to school.

 **~Time skip~**

As I was walking through the doors to the school I pulled my hood up so my face couldn't be seen and me being the luckiest person on earth I just had to walk into her. The girl with hair as white as snow and a heart as cold as ice to match.

"Bitch, you better watch where the fuck your going or do you need another beating." I could tell she was pissed by the anger in her voice and the heavy glare she had aimed at me.

"Are you just going to stand there." She said right as she pushed me against the lockers. I stood still not saying a word.

"Damn mute!" She spat as she slapped me in the face.

Her and her Posse of demons walked away after that.

I sighed in relief at the fact she didn't do anything worse. I waited a few seconds to regain my composure before I started walking to class.

When Got to class I sat in the back like I always do. I like sitting there because it doesn't draw attention from the front and I get to sit by a window.

A few seconds after I sat down the teacher walked in.

"As most of you know we're getting a new student today." "He was here yesterday but he was getting showed around the school." Right as she finished a pink haired male walked into the room.

"Shit it's him." I muttered to myself.

"Please introduce yourself ." She instructed looking at the pinkette.

"Well I'm Natsu Dragneel." "I have one sister her name is Wendy." "I'm sixteen and my favorite color is red." He said grinning at the class. I noticed his eyes were looking my way so I pulled my hood further over my face.

"Natsu you can sit in the back." My eyes widened at her statement. I looked around to see if there were any other open seats. Guess what there wasn't. The second he started walking I felt nervous.

'I hope he doesn't talk to me.' 'What if he does and he gets mad at me for leaving.' 'Will he hurt me.' I started shaking at the thought.

Before I knew it he had sat down beside me.

 **Natsu's pov:**

When I sat down I looked at the person beside me.

"Hello, i'm Natsu." I waited a few seconds for them to reply. They never did.

"Hey natsu." I looked in the direction that the voice came from. It was a guy with raven colored hair.

"I wouldn't talk to her if I were you." "Well unless you want a whore down your pants that is." He said pointing to the girl beside me.

I turned my head to look at her. I looked at her closer to notice she was shaking. I sat there staring for a few minutes when she suddenly stood up and ran out of the classroom. Without even thinking I stood up as well and chased after her. While we were running her hood flew off and right before she ran into the bathroom I saw a slight glimpse of blonde.


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm going to try to write longer chapters. I'm not going to be able to make them to long though. Also I hope everyone has had a wonderful day and will tomorrow to. (:_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Natsu's pov:**

"Hey are you okay in there."

I waited for her to to say something but all I heard was sobs.

"Please answer me."

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything." "If it makes you feel better I'll talk to him when I go back."

She wouldn't answer so I gave up and started walking back to class.

'I don't know why but I care for this girl.' 'I feel as if i need to protect her.'

The second my foot stepped into the room I set my sights for the raven haired guy.

'That fucking asshole.'

I walked up to him grabbed his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"What the fuck man!" He yelled.

"Who the hell are you and what gives you the fucking right to say shit like that!" "Your words hurt her!" "You will apologize to her when she comes back and If you don't I will make you." After I finished I glared at him like I was about to kill him.

He looked me in the eyes and laughed.

"First my name is Gray, second I have the right to say whatever I want, ever heard of freedom of speech." "And third you can't make me do shit." He said pushing me off him. That pissed me off even more so I ended up letting my anger get the better of be and I punched him in the face. He took a step back allowing blood to drip from his nose. He didn't even retaliate before he spoke again. Which surprised me.

"Why are you protecting her you don't even know her." He asked wiping the blood away.

"I don't have to know someone to stand up for them."

"Well I wouldn't befriend her if I were you." "That's a warning by the way." He stated as he walked away.

"Why is that.".

"You'll find out." He replied as he walked out of the class.

"Damn, what the hell crawled up his ass." I muttered as I sat back down in my seat.

"He's always like that." A voice beside me stated. I turned my head to see a guy with long black hair and piercings all over him.

"Really."

"Yeah." He answered.

"Why does he hate her so much."

"He doesn't hate her he just doesn't like her or more specifically doesn't like her past." He said now facing me.

"What does her past have to do with anything." I questioned.

"He seen something he shouldn't have a while back and they got into a really heated argument but that's all I can say." "The rest isn't my place to tell." "If you want to know the rest go ask gray or Lucy." He said.

Before I could ask anymore questions the bell rang and he was already walking away.

What a great week I've had so far. First I found a girl that almost bled out and now the girl I want to be friends supposably has something wrong with her.

'Wait did he say Lucy.' 'Could it be her.' 'I really hope so, but at the same time I don't.' I sighed at the thought and walked to my next class.

 **~time skip~**

When I got to class the teacher had me introduce my self like I had done in the last class. As I spoke I looked around the classroom the see the same girl as before sitting in the back. All the seats around her were empty.

'I guess people really don't like her.' I sighed.

"Natsu you can si-" "Hey can I sit in the back by Lucy?" I asked interrupting the teacher.

"Well if you really want to then go right ahead." She said smiling.

As I walked to the back of the room I heard people whispering insults about her.

"Why would he want to sit by that trash."

Every insult made my anger increase.

"Maybe he should sit by the loser, she does need a friend right." Everyone started laughing after the girl said that.

"Her, need friends, nah she doesn't deserve friends." That last comment was my breaking point. When I got to the back I stopped in front of her desk an turned around. And that's when I exploded.

"Will you shut the fuck up!" "Stop saying shit about her!" "I'm tired of listening to everyone's rude insults about her!" "So just shut up!"

Everything went quiet after that even the teacher. No one said anything. The girls that has insulted her froze and looked at me surprised. I turned around too look at Lucy and she was sitting up looking at me with wide eye's and a shocked expression. I closely looked at her face. It's her the girl I saved. I smiled at her and sat down in the desk to her right. I turned to look at her and that's when I saw it. One single tear slowly making a trail down her face.

"Thank you Natsu." She whispered so that only I could hear her.

"Anything for a friend."

"So is that true." She asked.

"Is what true."

"Are you really my friend or are you lying." "I don't want another fake friend." "I don't want to go through that again." She said tilting her head so she was looking at the desk. I frowned at her response.

"I'm definitely your friend no lying involved." I said smiling once again.

"Really." She said allowing the shock expression to make it's way back to her face.

"Yes." That's the first time I had seen her truly smile. And it was absolutely beautiful.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Lucy's pov** :

The bell rang meaning it was time for everyone to go home.

I sighed Realizing my dads probably gonna be home today. I just hope he's not drunk.

I looked up to see if natsu was still here and he was standing by the door. I gathered my stuff and walked over to him.

"So since we're friends now do you think I could maybe, well you know walk you home." "Well if your okay with me doing so that is." He said running his hand through his hair.

I smiled at his nervousness and answered.

"I don't really want you to walk me all the way to my house but you can walk me half way."

"Okay, I understand." He said smiling.

We talked the whole entire time we were walking. I swear I haven't laughed so much in years or even smiled for that matter.

"Well this is half way, bye Natsu."

"Bye Lucy." "Oh wait I forgot to ask." "May I have your number." He asked.

"Um sure." I handed him my phone and he handed me his.

"Thanks Lucy." He yelled as he ran across the street toward his house.

As I got closer to my house I looked at the driveway to see if the car was there. It was. I started shaking as I continued to walk. When I got to my front porch I took a deep breath and opened the door. The same smell that has always greeted me had gotten worse. The smell of alcohol was so strong I could practically taste it. There were more beer and liquor bottles than there were before.

'He has to be drunk.' I cringed at the thought.

I closed the door and looked to see where he was. I found him passed out on the couch with a halfway filled liquor bottle still in his grasp.

Not wanting him to wake up I slowly started walking across the room to the stairs. I took another deep breath as I walk up the stairs. While walking you could hear the old wood creaking under my feet. Realizing I made it up the stairs without hearing a single noise from him I let out a breath.

I entered my room I locked the door like I always do and put my bag on the bathroom door. Then I flopped on my bed with a sigh.

'What a day.' 'I got insulted as usual but this time someone actually stood up for me and then he called me his friend.' 'Natsu, my first real friend.' I smiled at the thought.

'I wonder if he'll be turned against me too.' 'By Lisanna no less.' 'She did it with gray wouldn't surprise me if she did it to him to.'

'Then everything will go back to how it was.' 'I'll get insulted, beaten, and played.'

My thoughts ended as I stood up and walked to the bathroom. I looked at my self in the mirror.

'I look horrible.'

I have dark circles under my eyes. You can see the cuts on my face that have just recently scarred over. And then there's the big gash on the side of my head from when I fell on the ground at the cliff.

I want to the park to see if It could relieve some stress but that means I'd have to go out the front. I walked back in my room and looked out my window.

'I could Just climb down the vines.' Not wanting to risk getting caught I did exactly that.

The second my feet hit the ground I started running full speed to the park. When I got there I sat in front of a large tree and then I seen him and he was with a short white haired girl. When they started to walk down the street that's when my whole body started shaking and my head felt like It was going to explode.

"I don't want it to happen again." "Please don't hurt me." I kept repeating as I put my hands in my hair. Tears just started pouring out of my eyes.

The shaking just kept getting worse and it was getting harder and harder to breath. Then I started hearing voices.

"You bitch."

"Your an ugly whore that's only looking for attention."

"What a loser."

"She doesn't deserve friends."

"Go kill your self already no one wants you alive."

"Your a nuisance."

"I'm sorry but I'm not gonna be friends with someone who killed there own mother."

The last voice was the worst out of them all.

That's when I cracked.

"I didn't do it." "Please forgive me I'm sorry." "Gray I promise I didn't do it." "I promise. " I cried rocking my self back and forth.

"Please stop." "Make them go away." I cried over and over.

"Someone help me!" "Natsu!" I screamed.

I heard someone run over to me and I looked up. It was natsu.

He bent down on his knee's and pulled me into his arms not saying a word.

"Please just make them go away!" I screamed as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Everything's gonna be okay, I'm here now." He whispered.

 **Natsu's pov:**

I was walking around the park when I suddenly heard someone scream my name.

'That sounded like Lucy.' I looked around and spotted her under a tree. I ran as fast as I could over to her. I bent down and pulled her into my arms.

"Please just make them go away!" She screamed as a steady stream of tears flowed down her face.

She was shaking really bad when she wrapped her arms around me.

'She's having a panic attack.' I thought.

"Everything's going to be okay, I'm here now." "Don't worry your safe, I got you and I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

I picked her up bridal style and slowly started walking toward my house.

Gladly, she didn't object. When we got there I some how managed to open the door with her in my arms as I entered my home. I walked up stairs to my room and sat her down on my bed.

"I'll be right back I'm gonna go get Wendy." She nodded in reply.

I walked down the all and knocked on her door.

"Coming." She answered.

When she opened the door I grabbed her gently by her wrist and dragged her to my room. I let go and when back over to Lucy pulling her into another hug. She wrapped her arms around me and when she did she stopped shaking and her tears stopped falling.

"She had a panic attack."

"Oh, okay." "It seems like you calmed her down a lot." She stated.

"Yeah."

"Well I don't think there's any need for me then." She said returning to her room.

"Thank you for helping me back there when I needed you." She said pulling away to wipe her eyes.

"Your welcome." "Oh and do you want to stay here for the night?"

"Yes please, I don't want to go back home right now." She said.

I smiled at her an used my thumbs to wiped away her remaining tears. She smiled at my action.

"I know, I understand." "Well let's go to bed it's getting pretty late."

"Yeah." She agreed.

She decided to sleep by the wall like the first time she was here. When I laid down I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She stiffened but soon relaxed and snuggled deeper into my arms.

"Good night Natsu." She said.

"Good night Lucy. " I said tightening my grip on her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Natsu's pov:**

"Hey Lucy it's time to get up we have school." I said poking

Her face.

"I don't wanna." She pouted as she shoved face further into her pillow.

I continued to poke her until she said something else.

"I'm up I'm up just stop poking me." she said swatting my hand away. She groaned as she sat up.

"Oh and my mom gave me some cloths to give to you." "I put them in the bathroom."

"Thank you." She said smiling.

"Your welcome."

 **Lucy's pov:**

After I thanked him I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to get ready. The first thing I see when I walk out is a certain pinkette curled up on his freshly made bed.

'He already fell asleep.' 'Wow.'

'He looks kinda cute like that.' I smiled at the thought.

'Wait no.' 'I can't be thinking things like that.' 'He's my friend and we just met.' I thought shaking my head.

I looked up to see Natsu awake and staring directly at me.

"Are you okay." "Your acting weirder than usual." He said tilting his head to the side.

'Okay change that, now he looks cute.' I felt my face heat up.

"Are you okay lucy, your turning really red." He said looking worried.

"I'm good." "No need to worry."

He got up and walked over to me. When he stopped in front of me he placed his hand on my forehead.

"Hmm, you don't fell as if your running a fever." He said sounding confused.

"That's because I'm not." I said moving his hand away.

"Okay." He said smiling.

"It's time for school we need to go before we're late." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him out of his room and out the door.

"We can't leave yet I haven't ate breakfast." He said pouting.

"You can eat when we get to school." I said continuing to pull him toward the school.

~at school~

"Hey do you think you could let go of my hand now." He asked.

I looked down to see are hands intertwined. I let go and backed away.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." "No harm right." He said smiling.

"Yeah."

"Well I'm gonna go get some food you can come with me if you want." He said.

"No thanks I'm not hungry."

"Okay well see you in class." He said walking toward the breakfast line.

'Maybe I should go to class early.' 'There's only ten minutes till the bell rings anyways.' I sighed and headed toward the classroom.

"Hey Lucy." I turned around after hearing my name get called.

'Sting.' 'Oh, no.'

He walked up to me, grabbed my neck and pushed me into the locker so hard it made a dent.

"I heard you made a new friend." "And that it's a guy." He said smirking.

"Yeah I did and he actually cares about me unlike you." I choked out.

"Sure he does." "Did you pay him." "No wait let me guess did you sleep with him." He asked.

"No I didn't do anything." "He became my friend out of his own free will."

"What ever you say." "Oh and just so you know I have a new girlfriend her names Yukino and she's ten times better than you ever were." He said dropping me.

Due to the lack of air I wasn't able to stand and I collapsed on my knee's coughing and trying to breath.

"Lucy!" Someone screamed.

'That's Natsu's voice.'

"Oh here comes your friend now." He said as he kicked me in the side making me fall over in pain.

I heard footsteps rushing toward us. I assumed it was natsu.

"Who are you and what the hell did you do to Lucy!" He yelled.

"I'm sting, her ex."

I looked up to see natsu standing in front of sting. He looked as if he was raging with anger. I guess I was right because the next thing I knew sting was on the ground completely out cold.

"Are you okay." He said as he crouched down in front of me.

"I'm good." I said as I tried to stand up but that failed. Before I could fall back down natsu grabbed my arms to keep me up.

"Do you want me to carry you to the nurse." He asked.

"If it's not a bother then yes please." He then picked me up in his arms and started walking toward the nurses office with out saying a word.

When we got there Natsu stopped walking and looked down.

"Whats wrong."

"I think your bleeding again." he said Looking at my stomach.

I looked down to see he was right.


End file.
